A user equipment (UE) may be configured to establish a connection to at least one of a plurality of different networks or types of networks to perform a variety of different functionalities via the network connection. To establish the connection, the UE may camp on a cell of a corresponding network. However, if the UE is unable to synchronize with the cell the UE is currently camped on, the UE may experience periods of no service or limited service where the UE cannot perform the full scope of functionalities normally available to the UE via the network connection.
Conventionally, while the UE is not exchanging data with the cell the UE is currently camped on (e.g. idle mode), the UE may perform measurements of the cells in the surrounding area. The UE may also be able to measure the connection between the UE and the cell the UE is currently camped on. Based on a comparison of these measurements to certain predetermined criteria, the UE may select a different cell to camp on. However, the UE may be unable to select a different cell to camp on if the predetermined criteria are not met.
Therefore, under conventional systems, the UE may remain camped on a cell that provides no service or limited service if the UE is unable to satisfy the criteria required to allow the UE to select a different cell to camp on. Accordingly, the following exemplary embodiments provide a solution for a UE to avoid being stuck on a cell that provides no service or limited service.